


Safe and Sound

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Lily live the high life with their parents. While Lily is all about the games and being rich, Kim is always looking for a new adventure. Because of this, the parents have a favorite. Kim has decided to have enough and run away from home. She literally runs into Cas and Crowley who send her to be Sam and Dean’s problem. Will she go hunt things? Or will she be treated like a “baby”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Apparently I live a “wealthy” life. According to my parents, sister, friend, and ex-boyfriend. But I really don’t want to. I was one of the kids at my school that was on a softball basketball and swimming team, always looking for something new or an adventure. Everyone at my school says I’m very spoiled for a sophomore student. My twin sister, Lily on the other hand embraces it like a package. 

I had just finished my basketball practice for the day, my dad is supposed to be my ride. He comes up in his “million dollar” car. I sat in the front seat; “hey I got you something today…” he started out. I sighed in my head, “please not another phone! PLEASE not another sapphire!” I mentally screamed. He gave me a small blue box. I opened it, sapphire earrings. Again. “do you like it?” he asked me. “yea… it’s great.” I said before starring out the window. 

After dinner, my parents and lily were still sitting at the table staring at me. “Is something wrong?” I asked cautiously. “Actually yes.” My mom, Ella said. I put my fork down, “ok what?” I asked. “we feel like you are not upholding the Johnathon name.” Ella said. “yea? So what?” I asked. “Don’t interrupt your mother!” My father, Mike almost yelled. “You are not enjoying being on top of society.” Lily said. “Well of course I don’t! I want friends and people that treat me like an equal, not like I’m some pretty princess that can boss them around.” I was starting to lose my temper. “Look honey there is no reason to get upset.” Ella said. “Yea, you want me to be “little miss perfect” like precious Lily!” I spat her name at the end. “Don’t talk to your sister like that!” Mike yelled at me. “Whatever I’m done.” I mumbled and walked out without another word. 

I went to my “personal” bathroom and stared long and hard at my features. Blond hair with brown near the end, hazel eyes, thin eye brows, and an almost torn blue t-shirt. “I can’t take any more of this!” I said to me, “15 years is enough.” I planned, waited, and 15 min after the lights were turned out I was ready. 

As quietly as I could, I grabbed a giant duffle bag. Put clothes, toiletries, a lot of food and water, and some money just in case the food or water ran out. I took a sweatshirt threw it on and grabbed some glasses. Didn’t want anyone being able to know me. I walked out the front door and smelled the fresh free air. For the first time I could recognize it. I decided that because I was in San Francisco, I shouldn’t be bringing too much attention to myself. I found a couch that someone threw in an alleyway. And decided that it was going to be my “bed” for the night. 

I woke up to the sound of a close by television, so I decided to listen in. “Big news! The 15 year old daughter of Ella and Mike has gone missing late last night. They are offering a 1 million dollar reward for their beautiful daughter. Even still there are rescue teams searching for her.” I gasped and turned around. I got up off of the couch and headed for finally! Some woods. I spent about 4-5 days at a time in these woods and then on to the next patch. 

Unfortunately there was some patch was not woods but another city. I was wandering around with my sweatshirt when I bumped into two random men. “oops I’m really sorry about that.” I apologized while getting back up. I looked up and I saw one man in a tan coat and another in a black coat. “Hello darling. Let me guess your name would be blue jay yes?” the man in the dark coat asked. “Crowley I’m no human but I’m sure that’s not how you talk to people.” The man in the tan trench coat said. “I’m sorry, but why did you just call me “blue jay”?” I asked Crowley. “Because Castiel and I know what you really are, don’t we?” Crowley asked. “Yes…” Castiel sighed. “Look we are going to send you somewhere and you are going to stay there for a bit ok?” Castiel asked. “Wait wha...” I didn’t finish my question when Castiel put three fingers on my head and then everything went black.


	2. Sam and Dean

Hello darlings! I decided that because it’s November that I would stop being an assbutt and give you all a new chapter! So…. With that… enjoy! 

I woke up on the floor of some motel when I heard a rough voice yell, “Sammy!” “What?” was another voice of the supposed “Sammy.” “Have you found any more news on demons yet?” the unknown voice asked. “No.” was the response. I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way but it was WAY too late to look for a hiding spot. The man turned around the corner and I saw what he looked like. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular body type. “Sam… did you let a girl into the apartment?” he asked. “Dean are you being serious.” Sam said from the other room. “dead.” Was the response from dean. The other male walked into the room. He had long hair, brown eyes and by the look of it I would guess that he was somewhat of a bookworm. 

The man named Sam starred at me for a long time, I was starting not to like it. “I recognize you.” He said slowly. “Let me guess you have seen the news too?” I said bitterly. “Yea.” “No.” was the response from both of them at the same time. “I’m Kim. I’m from a wealthy family, I ran away from home, ran into 2 people, and then got sent here.” I said. “Wait. Who were the two people?” Dean asked. “Ummmm Crowley and ummm I can’t remember his name, but he had a tan trench coat.” I said. “Cas!” Dean yelled. “Who?” I asked. “Castiel. He’s an angel of the lord.” Sam said. “Ummm ok? And who’s Crowley?” I asked. “You won’t believe us…” Dean said. “The dude called me “Blue Jay” only an hour ago, try me.” I said. “Fine! He is the king of Hell.” Dean said. “Wow… that sounds AWESOME!” I yelled. 

*ring* *ring* “Hello?” Sam said. “Hey it’s Castiel, I wanted to ask if someone arrived there yet?” he said. “Yea she fell onto the floor.” Dean yelled. “Speaking of which you want to go lay down or something?” Sam asked. “I’m gonna go with, “or something” because I’m now WIDE awake! Thank you!” I said. Dean took the phone, “Kim told us you were with Crowley, what were you talking about?” Dean asked in a very serious manner. “It’s none of your business.” Cas replied. And with that he hung up the phone. “Ok Sam, we’re gonna go on a little road trip.” Said Dean. “I wanna come!” I basically cried. I knew it was pathetic but what else was I supposed to do. “No. you just got here and you’re only what? 15? 16 most? You’re staying.” Dean said. 

“Uhhhhgg! Fine!” I said and marched out of the room and decided to watch TV. “We’ll be back in a bit.” Sam said. “Hmm.” Was my only response. After they left the news came on, “great! Here we go again.” I mock laughed. *Breaking News* “The teenage daughter of the millionaires has still not come back yet, let’s see what the parents have to say. The screen switched and I saw my parents on the screen. God! I could tell they were fake crying! “Honey (sob) (sob) pleas… come home… we (sob) need you… home.” That was my mom. We even talked to her sister, Lily. “You know you have to come back, because if you don’t I will come look for you myself.” She said in a fierce voice. I gasped and turned off the TV. I knew if anyone would come and track me. It would be her. 

A few hours later and Sam and Dean weren’t back yet. The TV suddenly turned back on but it was all static. I walked over and turned it off, it turned on again. The radio turned on with it. I heard a VERY painful screeching in my ears. I could tell that anything made of glass wouldn’t be that way for very long. Crash! Glass broke and fell on top of me. I tried to get up and move to a safer spot, but the floor felt like it was shaking! I made it a few feet when more glass broke and I had to get into a ball to cover myself. The noise got louder, if that was possible. And my ears felt like they were going to explode. Then Sam and Dean come running in, “Kim!” Dean yelled and ran over to me, “Hey, hey you’re gonna be fine. Everything’s gonna be fine.” He soothed. 

The noise and everything had stopped. “What… what was THAT?!” I panted trying to calm myself down a little. “ummm” Sam and dean decided they didn’t want to tell me so I would have to figure it out later. 

Sam and Dean also decided that it was no longer an option to keep me alone anymore, so they checked out and we were on the road in less than an hour. Dean was picking songs and never decided on what song would be best. 

I was day dreaming out of my window when I heard a loud HONK and suddenly everything went dark. 

Normal POV: 

Dean was the only one awake in the beat up car; he looked at Sam and could tell that he was just unconscious. Kim on the other hand looked like she was only holding on. “SAM!!!!” Dean yelled. No response. “SAM!!! KIM!!!” Dean yelled again. Nothing. “KIM!!!!!!!” 

Yep. Kind of a season what 1 or 2 ending but without John and it wasn’t by a demon. Oh and who was trying to talk to Kim? Well I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter! I like reviews so the more I get, the less I will stall… kay? 

Bye every one! ECS!


End file.
